Drago
Drago is the son of Shendu and is the main antagonist of the Demon Chi Arc. Appearance Drago appears to be a humanoid dragon with green, scale-like skin and red eyes. He has mixed Chinese and European dragon features, though he is technically purely Chinese like his father (although, since it is unknown who his mother is, there is no way of knowing this for certain). He has four fingers and a thumb, and is the same size a human adult opposed to a large dragon, which makes him much more "human" than his father. However, after Drago absorbs all 8 demon chi powers in, he is shown to be approximately the same height as Shendu. Personality Drago’s personality is much like his father, cruel, fierce, and arrogant. However, he is more hotheaded than his father, which can be used against him as seen when he was tricked into destroying the dragon teeth. But Drago has somewhat overcome this since when he faced Greg in the car wash, he chose not to use his fire for fear of destroying the fan with Xiao Fung’s chi. Nothing angers Drago more than failure and he hates being denied what he wants, but he is always ready to try again to get what he’s after. Powers, Skills and Abilities As a demon sorcerer and dragon, Drago is capable of breathing fire so destructive that it's capable of destroying a Talisman or even dragon teeth. Along with this, he can also create images of others out of fire. Although no martial artist, he possesses strength, agility and speed on superhuman levels, easily able to shatter concrete with his bare claws and leaping imposing distances. In addition, his prehensile tail can also be utilized in combat. By sharing a small portion of his demon chi, Drago can also transform humans into humanoid dragons like himself, providing them with physical attributes almost identical to his as well as a unique dragon power. Drago has the ability to sense the destination of demon chi, which happens in the form of a random vision inside his head which shows him the specific demon chi and its location. Drago is capable of absorbing demon chi, enabling him to command a certain element. When he uses them all together, he is nearly all-powerful and the chi cannot be removed. He can give a smaller portion of chi to any of his underlings, allowing them to use those powers to its fullest extent without having to remove it from his being. He is also shown to have enough power to rival Shendu once all demon chi have been absorbed even though his father was at full power. In terms of his threat level, Drago is below his elders on a normal day, despite being a demon sorceror himself. He was outmatched by foes possessing the chi of Wind, Earth and Moutain, and was also appeared somewhat evenly matched with someone possessing the chi of Sky (it should be noted, these were people who only possessed the powers and not the demons themselves meaning they did not know the full scope of their abilties). Voice Actor Michael Rosenbaum. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Demons Category:Single